Games Gone Wild
by mobear
Summary: Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson have been best friend since birth. So what happens one night when they're alone during a power outage after a little too much wine on games night? Strip Poker, that's what. Finchel One-shot


**Credit for the idea goes to finchel-prompts, enjoy!**

-xoxo-

It's another Rachel & Finn board games night. They've been friends since birth and every Friday instead of going to parties and such, the two high school seniors dig out all their favourite board games, call their families and enjoy their best friends company. This Friday was no different, other than the family part.

**Rachel's POV**

"Hey Finn, my family cancelled on tonight's board games, they said something about a couple's retreat for the weekend in Seattle."

"Oh hey Rach! Really? My family dropped out too. Kurt is at a yoga retreat with Blaine and Mom and Burt went up to Washington for the weekend."

"Talk about being ditched eh?"

"Yeah really, so your house this week? It was mine last."

"Sure thing Finny, get your butt over here soon! I want to start winning as soon as possible!"

"You might be waiting a while then Rach, I believe I always win."

"Yeah Yeah. Come over soon though, I'll get snacks ready!"

"Okay see you soon, bye!"

"Bye Finn."

I hung up the phone and started getting ready, Finn and I had been having these games nights for years and to cancel one meant life or death. Just because we're seniors now doesn't mean our ritual will change. Finn's been my best bud since before I can even remember; he's always had those cute freckles across his nose, extraordinary height, big muscular arms and that cute half-smile that melts my heart. Okay, so maybe over these past 17 years of my life I've developed a small crush on Finn. But really, it's hard not to when your best friend is the most attractive guy in school. Of course I'd never let him know I liked him, our friendship means too much. He's my best friend.

-xoxo-

**Finn's POV**

Games night with Rach without the 'rents? SCORE. Rachel is totally the hottest girl I've ever met in my life. I never understand why people make fun of her at school, of course that never lasts long. My fist has made contact with many faces on Rachel's behalf. She's just so small and adorable, it's hard to not want to stick up for her. She has the softest shiniest hair, it always smells like vanilla and strawberries. Oh and the other part, she is totally unattainable. Rach has been my Rach for 17 years, our friendship is so important to me. She's my best friend.

She may just be my best friend, but that doesn't stop me from wearing her favourite shirt and cologne. I hurry out the door to my truck when I notice the weather, it's really cloudy and looks like a storm is coming. I guess it's a good night to be inside after all.

When I pull into Rachel's driveway I can see a soft glow of light from the kitchen and smoke rising out of the chimney. I'm about to knock when I hear her singing. This is not unusual but her voice always takes my breath away. I could probably stay here all day and listen but it's freezing outside and the wind is picking up so I grab my key (the one Rachel's dads gave me for my 16th birthday) and head inside.

"Honey, I'm home!" I shout jokingly, we always do this kind of playful banter. It's the kind of stuff that makes our parents say we're going to get married. The kind of stuff I hide my blush at the possibility of marrying Rach.

She runs out of the kitchen wearing an apron and sinks down against a wall dramatically throwing her hand over her forehead before announcing,

"Oh darling, thank goodness you're home. I missed you to death!" she giggles then runs and throws herself into my arms.

I catch her just on time and she embraces me in a koala-bear hug. Arms around my neck, her legs around my waist and her head rests on my shoulder. Needless to say we've done them before. She pulls back a bit and touches my cheek with the back of her hand

"Finn! You're freezing, why didn't you tell me." Rachel scolds and looks at me crossly.

"Gee sorry Rach, I was a tad distracted with the girl throwing herself at me," I reply jokingly.

Rachel jumps out of my arms and walks back into the kitchen, I follow closely behind, I smell banana bread. She knows it's my weakness, she's been making it for years.

-xoxo-

We're in the midst of playing Scrabble when an idea hits me.

"Want to make this interesting Hudson?"

"What have you got in mind Berry?"

"We bring some wine up from the stash in the cellar? No parents, might as well."

"I like the way you think." He says with a laugh and we head down together.

-xoxo-

We're heading downstairs to the cellar when the lights flicker but we just keep walking. He's picking out a bottle when the power shuts off. I scream and try to find Finn in the darkness. I've been petrified of the dark since I was a toddler and Finn knows it. I'm stumbling trying to find him when a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. Knowing it's Finn I turn around and bury my face in his chest.

"Shhh Rach, it's going to be okay, it's just the dark." Finn reassures me while rubbing my back. That's another thing about Finn. He always knows exactly what will make me feel better.

Next thing I know Finn has our hands interlaced and we're slowly walking up the stairs with the glow of his iphone. We spend the next 15 minutes lighting candles everywhere and rebuilding the dying fire in the fireplace.

-xoxo-

**Finn's POV**

I lost track of how many bottles of wine we've gone through, I'm feeling buzzed though. Rachel's smaller and we've been drinking equal amounts so she's a little more sloshed than me. We finish our game of Sorry, she wins which means she gets to pick the next game.

"What'll it be beautiful?" I ask her

She giggles and blushes before responding, "How about poker?"

"I'm in, prepare to lose!"

"Ah ah ah Finny. I wasn't done. Strip Poker. Loser of the round has an article of clothing removed by the winner" She says with a smirk

"Oh you're on Berry." I feel a bit bad letting her making this decision. She sucks a poker and I happen to win every game I've ever played. But seeing Rach strip is enough to make me cream my pants.

-xoxo-

We're an hour into the game and I've lost my sweater, socks and button-up shirt. OS I'm left in my jeans, boxers, and an undershirt. Rachel on the other hand has lost her cardigan, knee socks, shirt and skirt. She is wearing her under shirt, bra, undies and spandex booty shorts that make me hard if I look at them for too long.

Rachel downs her wine before showing me her pair of 10s. She has a smug grin as if she's won, but soon enough her face drops when I show her my two-pair. She stands up and walks over to me before she leans down and whispers in my ear,

"Whatcha gonna pick big boy?"

I swallow my spit as I take in her appearance and super sexy voice. I stand up, towering over her and run my hands down her sides while speaking, "Anything," my hands are on her shoulders, "I" they reach her hips and squeeze, "Want," and my hands reach their finally destination of her perfect ass. I've never felt such a perfect ass before. I can cup it in my hands perfectly.

She looks up at me and bites the corner of her lip seductively before running her hands down my chest. I thought she would stop there but her hands run back up underneath my shirt as she peels it off, leaving my bare skin.

"I thought it was my turn to take off something of yours Miss Berry." I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Oops. Guess you better take off whatever you want then." She whispers into my ear as she runs her hand up and down my chest, gradually getting closer to my package.

I look at her and nod before reaching down grabbing the bottom of her undershirt and dragging it up her chest slowly, purposefully moving my hands over her boobs. After her shirt is off I look down to see her in a sexy black lacy bra.

She smiles cheekily at me then smoothly undoes my jeans and push them down my legs, revealing my tight black boxers. She slowly stands back up, running her and over my package, making it harder significantly before she pushes me back on to the couch. I'm barely seated when she straddles my hips with hers and puts her hand on my shoulders. I look at her face and can't resist anymore. I grab her and kiss her hard. She moans into my mouth which just makes me harder underneath her hot core. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip before I grant her access to my mouth where they start to battle for dominance. The kiss grows in passion as she starts grinding her hips on to mine and my hands slip down to grab her ass, pushing her farther into me.

She breaks he kiss and looks me in the eye as she stand up and removes her booty shorts, leaving her in a matching black lace thong. Just when I think I've reached heaven she puts her hands behind her back and her bra falls off.

"You're so beautiful Rach," I stutter in awe and she straddles me again. She just looks in to my eyes and blushes before placing her lips on mine again. We get back into the grinding and stuff when she leans her head in to start kissing and sucking on my neck. She's moaning in appreciation so carefully while watching her reaction I run my hands over her bare stomach towards her boobs. She doesn't even flinch so I grab her boobs in my hand a groan. They feel so good in my hands I nearly die. I roll her nipples between my fingers before swooping down and taking one of her boobs in my mouth.

**Rachel's POV**

My breath hitches in my throat as I feel Finn's oft silky mouth around my nipple. It feels so good, I grab the back of his head and push him harder on my boob. He starts sucking feverishly making me moan in appreciation. It feels so good but I need his lips on mine again so I pull up his head and latch on to him while grinding harder on his hardness that I can feel poking through the fabric of his boxers.

Gently I run my hand down to his boxers and slide my hand inside. Finn's eyes pop open and he looks at me.

"Rach? Are you sure, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." He says genuinely.

I remove my hand from his pants because what I'm about to say shouldn't happen with my hand there.

"Finn, I want to. I want to share this experience with you. You're my best friend and I- I- I love you." I choke out searing his face for emotion.

He wraps me in his arms and holds me tight to his chest while his hand is in my hair he whispers,

"I love you too Rach."

He loosens his arms and we dive into a passionate kiss, it all feels so right with Finn, like it was meant to be.

"Make love to me Finn, please." I whimper out.

He just looks at my face before nodding and hopping off the couch to grab a condom out of his wallet. He slips off his boxers on the way back and rolls on the condom. He hooks his fingers into the sides of my thong and gently pulls it down while peppering my face with soft kisses. He lines himself up and I give him a small nod. He pushes in and after the pain resides, it feels so right. We made love until we both reached our climax together. After we cleaned ourselves off and blew out the candles, we walk upstairs to my room, hand-in-hand. We snuggle into my bed and I rest my head on his broad chest. He rubs my back while we doze off. Right before I fall asleep he presses a small kiss to my hair and whispers,

"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry. I always have."

"I love you too Finn. It's always been you."

**THE END**

**AUTHORS NOTE: My first one-shot! Let me know what you think or any suggestions for prompts! Xo mobear**


End file.
